havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF027 The Card Game
8:51:15 PM Josh: They end their game, it looks like Edwina wins. You cannot make heads or tails of the cards. 8:52:18 PM Hank: So what are the rules? 8:52:32 PM Josh: Eva steps away from the table and leans against a wall. They offer you her seat. 8:53:02 PM Hank: Hank sits down 8:53:42 PM Josh: Esther: "First, we have two decks. The high cards, and the main deck." 8:54:18 PM Josh: Esther: "We deal out one focus card to everyone first. Look at it, then leave it face down in front of you. 8:55:16 PM Hank: Ok 8:55:36 PM Josh: You look at your card. It reads "beggar". 8:55:51 PM Josh: It has a six in one corner and a coin in the other. 8:56:31 PM Hank: Hank will place it face down 8:56:50 PM Josh: Each person is then dealt six cards as a hand. 8:58:42 PM Hank: So what is the goal of the game? 8:58:42 PM Josh: Your hand reads "Traitor" (9 of glyphs), "Torturer" (9 of swords), "Elementalist" (5 of stars), "Mercenary" (4 of swords), "Diviner" (2 of stars), and "Enchanter" (3 of stars) 8:59:47 PM Josh: Esther: "At the end of the game, you want to either have the most cards with a matching number, all of your cards as one glyph, or all your numbers counting up." 9:00:22 PM Josh: "Each turn, we play a card from the high deck, which indicates our first action. After that, we discard one card we don't want. We do this until everyone has three cards." 9:00:54 PM Hank: And the focus card? 9:02:10 PM Josh: Esther: "At the end of the game, we all reveal our focus cards. We may each choose to add one of those cards to our hands." 9:02:39 PM Josh: Ethel: "We also play one more card that everyone adds to their hands." 9:02:53 PM Josh: Edwina: "The one with the best hand after all cards are revealed, wins." 9:03:04 PM Josh: ((Think Texas Hold 'em in reverse)) 9:03:34 PM Hank: ((Got it)) 9:03:57 PM Josh: The first high card they play is "Innocent" 9:04:11 PM Josh: Everyone groans. 9:04:37 PM Hank: Is that bad? 9:05:25 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph. That card stays until the end of the game. None of the cards can change the focus cards anymore. It removes half the strategy from the game." 9:06:39 PM Josh: Esther: "Ok, duckies, everyone discard a card." 9:07:40 PM Hank: Hank will discard traitor(9 of glyphs) 9:08:47 PM Josh: Ok. 9:09:34 PM Josh: Next high card. "Raven" 9:09:52 PM Josh: Ethel: "Oh, that's fun. We all pass a card from our hand to the player on the left." 9:10:49 PM Josh: Ethel passes you the "Rogue" (ace of coins) 9:11:17 PM Josh: What do you give up to Edwina? 9:12:32 PM Hank: Hank passes edwina torturer (9 of swords) 9:12:56 PM Josh: Edwina gives you a look as you do so. 9:13:10 PM Josh: And then you all discard one. 9:13:33 PM Josh: Edwina, you see, discards your torturer. 9:14:54 PM Hank: Hank discards the two of stars 9:15:09 PM Josh: Interesting. 9:16:06 PM Josh: Edwina: "Last turn" 9:16:12 PM Josh: "Darklord" 9:16:54 PM Josh: "Everyone picks someone to see their hand and forces them to discard a card. You then draw a new one." 9:17:24 PM Josh: Edwina picks you. 9:17:46 PM Josh: Edwina: "Hrmph. Your hand is weird." 9:18:10 PM Josh: She forces you to lose the Elementalist. 9:18:46 PM Josh: You draw an "Anarchist" (6 of glyphs) 9:18:59 PM Josh: Who do you pick to make discard a card? 9:19:34 PM Hank: ((Can I pick edwina)) 9:19:40 PM Josh: Yes. 9:20:25 PM Josh: Her hand has "Druid" (5 of glyphs), Priest (ace of glyphs), Charlatan (7 of glyphs), and Wizard (ace of stars) 9:21:39 PM Hank: She loses the priest 9:22:10 PM Josh: Ok. 9:23:54 PM Josh: "Ok, everyone discard and then we reveal" 9:24:25 PM Josh: ((you lose the 6?)) 9:24:42 PM Josh: ((your focus is a six of coins)) 9:25:43 PM Josh: ((You can try for the pair of sixes, or risk it for a possible straight)) 9:25:53 PM Josh: ((but it is a risk)) 9:27:29 PM Hank: ((I will discard the ace)) 9:27:47 PM Josh: Ok, time for the reveal. 9:28:59 PM Josh: The other focuses are a 5 of coins (Guild Member). A 1 of glyphs (Monk, and no, ace isn't 1, although it can be) and an eight of swords (Dictator). 9:30:14 PM Hank: ((How do the focuses work at this stage, are you stuck with yours or you can take any?)) 9:30:34 PM Josh: ((No, you can act as though you have any of them, but you can only have one)) 9:30:46 PM Hank: Hank takes the five 9:30:55 PM Josh: They play one last card. "Shepherd" (4 of glyphs) 9:31:11 PM Josh: ((So, no, your best match is still the pair of sixes. 9:31:52 PM Josh: Edwina wins with a flush of glyphs. 9:33:25 PM Hank: Well that was interesting. 9:33:58 PM Hank: Hank will stand up and offer Eva her seat back.